Confesiones de un licántropo adolescente
by Lune Etole Noire
Summary: Traducción. El saber sólo puede ser alcanzado a través de la comprensión total. NC-17. Advertencias: Lemmon. Slash. Trío. Sirius/Remus/James.


**Disclaimer: Traducción "****Confessions of a teenage Werewolf" de Phoenix Angel Suyari, pueden encontrar el link del fic original en inglés en mi perfil.**

**Advertencias: Rated M. Slash. Trío formado por Sirius/Remus/James. Si no os gusta, retornad a la página anterior.**

"Estado de ánimo actual: Entretenida

Música actual: Somewhere over the rainbow/Wonderful world

Título: Confessions of a teenage Werewolf  
Autor: Phoenix Angel Suyari  
Clasificación: NC-17  
Pareja: Sirius/Remus/James  
Summary: El saber sólo puede ser alcanzado a través de la comprensión total.  
**Disclaimer: Harry Potter, y todos los demás caracteres de la saga popular son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y como todos los otros autores, yo sólo los tomo prestados para mi propia satisfacción. Disfruten."**

***ººº***

"Cuando uno trata con hombres lobo, siempre se debe ser precavido. La mente de un licántropo es salvaje, un lugar indomable sin espacios para la humanidad, y extremadamente peligrosos incluso para los magos más poderosos. El autor recomienda mantener la mayor distancia posible entre usted y la criatura, ¡No se acerque!" Sirius resopló y arrojó la copia mensual de Defensa y Fuerzas Oscuras a través de la habitación. Peter tuvo que agacharse o arriesgarse a recibir una revista en la cabeza. "O sea, ¡¿Joder, pueden _creerles_?!"

James se arrastró por su cama y alcanzó la rechazada revista, tomándola y saltándose varias páginas hasta llegar al artículo. "Carolina Debinarse y la luna llena en exclusiva. El secreto de las vidas de los hombres lobo revelado."

Sirius resopló de nuevo, parándose. "Apuesto a que esta mujer nunca ha estado en el mismo jodido país que un hombre lobo."

"Técnicamente, Sirius-" Empezó Peter, pero se detuvo al notar las miradas dirigidas hacia él. Suspiró y empezó nuevamente la tarea de Pociones. Realmente, Canuto era engullido por sus emociones en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Emociones interruptor, Lily dijo. Lo que demonios que eso signifique.

Mientras Sirius hervía, James leía el artículo con los lentes casi en la punta de la nariz. Peter los observaba de reojo bajo sus pálidas pestañas. Ni Cornamenta ni Canuto se dieron cuenta. Lo que era bueno, ya que a Peter le gustaba observarlos, y realmente no quería que se enteraran e hicieran algo al respecto. Hay que dejarlo en secreto.

Remus llegó no mucho después, y James puso la revista debajo de su libro de transformaciones. Su amigo suspiró pesadamente y se arrojó en su cama, lo que hizo que el contenido de la mochila se esparciera por el suelo. Remus no pareció notarlo.

"¿Algún problema, Lunático?" Preguntó Peter.

Remus respondió con una especie de gemido ahogado.

"¿Disculpa?" Dijo James, sentándose. Sirius ya estaba parado, y se puso al lado de Remus. Colocó una mano en la espalda de Remus y frotó suavemente. Remus levantó la cabeza. "¿Vieron el artículo?"

Peter observó el debate entre los ojos de Sirius y James, antes de que Sirius palmeara a Remus en la espalda. "Nop."

"Lo siento, compañero," añadió James.

"Está bien," Respondió Remus, levantándose. Sirius se corrió para atrás. "Yo ya lo vi." Suspiró. "Sólo quería saber si ustedes…"

Sus amigos parpadearon, Remus estaba siendo reservado, vergonzoso. Se sentó y presionó su espalda contra el respaldo de la cama. "Me preguntaba si ustedes lo han… si ustedes lo leyeron… y…"

"¿Y?" Replicaron Sirius y James, casi al unísono.

Remus se encogió de hombros.

Había más comunicación allí. Peter sabía que él no era el único que la envidiaba. James se paró y fue hacia la cama, moviendo a Remus para abrazarlo y que quedara entre él mismo y Canuto, haciendo un sándwich de Remus. Remus se encorvó y Peter inclinó la cabeza.

"Remus, ¿hay algo de lo que quieras hablarnos?"

Remus miró a sus manos.

"Nosotros no le damos ni una jodida importancia a lo que diga el artículo, Lunático," dijo Sirius bruscamente. "¿O no, Cornamenta?"

"Ni un poco. ¿Colagusano?"

"Erm…no."

Remus lo miró, y Peter sintió que se sonrojaba. Se levantó y gesticuló a la puerta. "¿Qué tal si voy abajo y traigo algo de las cocinas para nosotros? ¿Chocolate, Remus?"

Suspiró y miró hacia abajo. Peter miró nerviosamente a James. Asintió. Peter se apresuró hacia la puerta, capturando la visión de Sirius y James abrazando a Remus, y sintiendo un escalofrío corriendo a través de su columna, se escabulló.

.

.

Remus no sabía cómo sentirse, al medio de ellos. Sus brazos le transmitían calor, sus manos acariciando su cabello, su brazo, sus muslos… Tan calientes… Estuvieron así por un rato, hasta que lo sintieron relajarse. Uno de ellos –pensó que fue James- lo guió de vuelta a la cama, el cabello desparramado sobre su almohada. Sirius se inclinó sobre él, y para el shock de Remus, lo besó suavemente.

"No nos importa lo que una periodista que vale dos knuts tenga que decir sobre los hombres lobo," dijo, acariciando el pecho de Remus. "Ella no sabe de lo que está hablando. No conoce a un hombre lobo, nunca ha conocido a uno. Todo es publicidad."

"Sí" agregó James. "Ella ha estado persiguiendo el Premio de Redacción de Wadagins por años, ¿Cierto, Can?"

"Oh sí. Ella no reconocería a un hombre lobo aunque uno se parara al frente de ella y le mordiera en-"

"¡Sirius!" Remus gritó riendo.

"Bueno, es verdad," replicó encogiendo los hombros.

James se sentó a su lado, buscando el abdomen de Remus con la punta de sus dedos. Podría ser un toque inocente, sólo que no lo era en absoluto. Remus suspiró. "Bueno, si ella lo está inventando todo, tiene una buena imaginación."

"Estás de broma," dijo James.

"No," replicó, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Tiene algunas cosas verdaderas."

"¿Cómo qué?"

Remus indicó la revista y James la fue a recoger. Remus se sentó, peinando hacia atrás su cabello –realmente necesitaba cortarlo- y tomó la revista, pasando por las páginas hábilmente. Sus compañeros pusieron sus cabezas arriba de cada hombro.

"Mortalmente alérgicos al chocolate. Nosotros sabremos que _eso _no es verdad."  
Remus sonrió, y James puso una mano en la cabeza de Sirius.

"Incapaz de transformarse sin la ayuda de la luna llena," leyó James. "Bueno, _todo el mundo _sabe eso."

"Inexplicablemente atractivos sexualmente. Sip."

Remus enrojeció suavemente.

"Salvajes compañeros de cama."

La cara de Remus ardió en el momento en el que ambos lo miraron esperando la confirmación.

"¡Siguiente!"

"Género no aplicable."

"Qué es eso, ¿chicos y chicas, eh?" preguntó Sirius.

"Eso creo," dijo James, poniéndose más cerca.

"¿Entonces te gustan los tíos, Lunático?"

"**Siguiente.**"

"Espera, tú dijiste que algunas de estas eran correctas."

"Yo-"

"Bueno, ¿cómo supuestamente vamos a saber cuáles son correctas e incorrectas si seguimos pasando a la siguiente?"

"Sirius-"

"Cavidad oral siempre con residuos de sangre."

"Espera-"

"No sé. No sé si podemos confiar en ti para contestar esto por nosotros, Lunático."

Remus se estremeció, como si lo hubieran golpeado. "Yo _soy _un hombre lobo, pero está bien." Se movió para levantarse. "Si ustedes no quieren que yo-Mmmm…" Dedos enredándose en cabello negro, Remus gimió profundamente al sentir la lengua de Sirius probar su boca. El animago no dejó ningún lugar inexplorado, y para el tiempo en que se alejó, Remus estaba convencido que sus pulmones habían sido extirpados de su pecho. "No sé, Cornamenta…" dijo, voz profunda y ronca por la lujuria. Estaba jadeando, con los ojos fijos en Remus de una manera que hizo al más joven estremecerse. "No probé nada de sangre."

"¿No?" respondió James, y Remus se giró para ver a James igual de excitado, si no un poco más, al haber visto a Sirius intentar ahogarlo con su boca. "Creo que tendré que comprobarlo por mí mismo, gracias." Remus gimió, abriendo la boca incluso antes que James lo alcanzara. James era igual de buen besador, e igual de meticuloso en su búsqueda. Pero donde Sirius fue rudo y apasionado, James fue moderado y delicado. Incluso así, Remus juró que iba a morir por la intensidad del beso.

"Veamos… Primordiales en su comprensión."

Le tomó a Remus dos minutos enteros para darse cuenta que Sirius estaba leyendo el artículo de nuevo, pero para el tiempo en que procesó la información, el par se había manejado para liberarle de toda su ropa desde la cintura hacia abajo. Su túnica y la camisa se abrieron, la corbata empujada hacia un lado, rozando su mejilla. Sirius se inclinó hacia abajo para lamer su erección, James lamiendo sus tetillas, Remus se arqueó lascivamente.

Entre ellos se arreglaron para succionar, lamer, besar y acariciar la totalidad de la piel expuesta. La cabeza de Remus zumbaba con excitación, el mundo entero olvidado, la realidad empujada a un lado. Sólo tenía a sus mejores amigos para aferrarse.

"Sumiso."

Remus gritó cuando James se sentó a horcajadas sobre él –con la piel deslizándose sobre la suya propia- y usó su corbata para atarlo a la pata de la cama. El joven estaba completamente consciente que nada de lo que estaba diciendo era coherente de ningún modo. Especialmente cuando Sirius se deslizó atrás de James, quitándole los lentes y deslizando su palma abierta hacia abajo por el pecho de su mejor amigo.

James se arqueó, jadeando suavemente, dejando una desmarañada cabeza en el hombro de Sirius. Remus gimió y tiró de sus ataduras mientras la mano de Sirius se envolvía alrededor de James, acariciando la cabeza de su polla en círculos agonizantemente lentos. Las caderas de James se levantaron, pero obviamente estaba tratando de mantenerse quieto. Gimió, y puso las dos manos sobre los muslos de Sirius, antes de ponerlas abajo para recorrer el cuerpo de Remus entero. Remus se arqueó, queriendo suplicar, y pobremente resistiéndose.

"¿Eres salvaje, Remus?" Susurró Sirius. Remus logró poner brumosos ojos sobre él, antes de que mordiera el cuello de James. James gimió y Remus forcejeó debajo de ellos. "¿Nos mostrarías, Lunático?"

Se empujó a sí mismo contra James, y el delgado atleta se cayó poniendo su barbilla debajo del ombligo de Remus. "¿O debería joder aquí a James y ver lo que pasa?"

Remus gruñó suavemente al tiempo que James jadeaba algo parecido a "Sí, por favor."

Sirius sonrió y desapareció detrás de James, y no había que ser vidente para saber lo que estaba haciendo; James de repente gritando, la cabeza volando hacia atrás, cuerpo arraigado al lugar.

"Oh joder….Sirius….sí…."

Remus lo intentó de nuevo, empujando fuerte sus ataduras, pero ellas no lo liberaban.

James empezó a mecerse, gimiendo en una variedad impensable de tonos, y tan cerca de la erección pulsante entre las piernas de Remus que quería llorar. "Joder…" se quejó, empujando fuerte. "¡Que alguien haga algo!"

Ellos no parecieron escucharle.

"James, ¡_por favor_!"

Se resistió debajo de ellos, y a James le dio un escalofrío. Lo empujaron más cerca, lo suficientemente cerca para oprimirse en contra. Las caderas chocando juntas, y Sirius reapareció, limpiándose la boca. Se inclinó hacia atrás ajustando su peso, y se las arregló para agregar su propia necesidad al choque de trenes forjados en el momento. James empujó hacia atrás. Remus empujó hacia arriba. Sirius maldijo crudamente.

Lo siguiente de lo que fueron conscientes, fue que estaban de espaldas, parpadeando hacia Remus. Sirius dijo algo que sonó como a "Joder, sí" y James gimió, arqueándose. Remus presionó las palmas en sus estómagos y se movieron, pero fueron incapaces de liberarse a sí mismos, no que estuvieran intentándolo de verdad.

"Esa cosa, lo que ella dijo sobre la sumisión," dijo Remus, con el retumbo de un gruñido. "Tan jodidamente equivocado."

Sirius jadeó, y James gimió en necesidad.

.

.

Peter reacomodó los muchos paquetes que llevaba en los brazos y se las arregló para alcanzar la puerta. La giró y la abrió empujándola con un pie. Las bolsas se cayeron al suelo con fuertes golpes y duros giros. Pero ningún sonido era más fuerte que el latido de su corazón en sus orejas.

"¡Hola Peter!"

Tragó saliva espesa, los brazos colgando a los costados.

"Cierra la puerta, Pete."

Parpadeó.

Remus se levantó, muy desnudo, y bastante… cubierto de… Peter se quedó inmóvil al ver que el chico más alto se acercaba. Alcanzó el hombro de Peter, cerrando y bloqueando la puerta. Luego sonrió, muy al estilo de Remus, y no a lo que demonios que le haya estado mirando abajo la primera vez que caminó hacia él. Le golpeó la cabeza afectuosamente y fue a ponerse su túnica.

Se la deslizó fácilmente y sonrió de nuevo, cerrándosela, antes de arrojarse a la cama de James. James, notó Peter, **y** Sirius, a pesar de los alegres saludos, parecían haber sido víctimas de vampiros. Acostado a través de la cama de Remus, desnudo y pegajoso con fluidos corporales de los que Peter no necesitaba adivinar, acarreando moretones, mordidas y ropa quemada.

"Aquí está" dijo Remus animosamente. Tenía un libro en su regazo, el libro de hechizos de James, aparentemente. Alcanzando la varita de otro, apuntó y recitó y las marcas se fueron. "Mucho mejor, ¿Si?"

"¿Qué-?" Peter finalmente logró articular, cuando Sirius y James se levantaron. James inspeccionó sus muñecas, frotando experimentalmente, y Sirius frotó la parte de atrás de su cuello con una mano.

"Remus sólo nos estaba demostrando que el artículo no estaba bien hecho."

"Nueve de quince no está mal."

"Sí, suertudas proposiciones, ¿huh?"

Peter no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, y por su propia sanidad, se recluyó a su cama y sacó su libro de pociones, poniéndolo contra sus rodillas y escondiéndose detrás de él.

"Oye Cornamenta," se escuchó la voz de Sirius, seguido por el sonido de una palmada contra la piel. Peter se transformó aun más en una bolita. "¿Qué dices si vamos a revisar la biblioteca? Tengo el presentimiento de que encontraremos algo realmente interesante sobre los hombres lobo de lo que Lunático nos podrá confirmar o negar."

No podía verlo, pero Peter sabía que James estaba sonriendo ampliamente. "Sí, podemos encontrar algo en la sección prohibida."

El sonido de hojas cambiando y un crujido de cama. "¿Estás viniendo, Lunático?"

Remus sólo rio.

_**Phoenix Angel Suyari**_


End file.
